Still loving you
by CeShIrE
Summary: FANFIC EN HIATUS INDEFINIDO. Candy tiene 22 años, 5 más que Albert, pero eso no impide que inicien una relación, sin embargo la vida perfecta de Albert se desmorona con una confesión de Candy que provoca que él desee destruirla hasta hacerla pagar por cada lágrima derramada.


Título: **Still loving you**

Autora: **Ceshire**

Fandom: **Candy, Candy**

Pareja: **Candy/Albert**

Género: **Drama** **/Romance**

Rating: **M**

Disclaimer: **Los personajes del universo de Candy, Candy pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi** **y han sido utilizados en este fanfiction sólo por motivos de diversión y sin ningún fin de lucro.**

Resumen: **Candy tiene 22 años, 5 más que Albert, pero eso no impide que inicien una relación, sin embargo la vida perfecta de Albert se desmorona con una confesión de Candy que provoca que él desee destruirla hasta hacerla pagar por cada lágrima derramada** **.**

Advertencia: **Referencia a estupro y lemon** **.**

 **Capítulo 1**

Empujó la puerta y entró a la habitación. Ella levantó la mirara hacía él. Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, como si hubiera estado llorando por mucho tiempo. La expresión en su rostro no era ninguna que Albert le hubiese conocido antes.

Sus ojos finalmente se encontraron y Candy supo que si no decía nada en ese momento nunca más podría porque se arrepentiría. Si seguía estando más tiempo ahí, viendo al rubio, perdería todo su valor y por primera vez en su vida, huiría de algo que había prometido.

\- ¿Candy?

\- ¡Me voy! – exclamó sin más.

\- ¿Qu… qué dices? – preguntó Albert entre divertido e irritado por no poder comprender – Aún faltan 3 semanas para que termine el verano – Candy desvió la mirada al otro lado de la habitación, antes de poder animarse y verlo nuevamente a los ojos para seguir con la conversación.

\- Estoy cansada de esto – su mirada estaba contrariaba. Tratando de retener las lágrimas o lo que fuera. Albert no comprendió la contradicción entre las reacciones de su cuerpo y sus palabras – ¡Se terminó para mí! – susurró. El rubio cerró los puños y tomó aire para tranquilizarse. No era estúpido, prueba de ello era que cursaba su segundo año de universidad con tan solo 17 años. Sin embargo, no entendía por qué Candy le decía aquello si hasta hacía unas horas le había dicho que lo amaba y respondido a sus caricias mientras hacían el amor. Se hundió en la mirada esmeralda, esperando descubrir algo que le indicara que lo que decía era una simple broma – Me he dado cuenta de que lo nuestro no puede seguir, tengo veintidós años, Albert, ¿qué crees que pasará si tu tía se entera? ¡Me acusara de estupro! Tú viste lo que hizo con el asunto de Rose Mary.

\- ¿Es por mi tía? ¿Ella te dijo algo?

\- No, tu tía no me ha dicho nada – y no mentía – yo simplemente… me he dado cuenta de que no te amo, que nunca lo hice. Lo nuestro fue solo deseo – aquella última frase golpeó directamente a Albert haciendo más profundo el dolor en su pecho, pero ni así pudo creerle. Porque tenía esa mirada perdida y dolida y mordía sus labios revelando lo confundida que se sentía ante una mala decisión.

\- Candy… deberías aprender a mentir.

La rubia suspiró. No podía creer la situación, pero era lógico que Albert no creyera sus palabras tan poco claras y convincentes. Tenía una promesa que cumplir y si tenía que clavar una daga, lo haría.

\- Albert, estuve con Terry – sintió la mirada azul y se preguntó cómo haría para huir de esa habitación.

\- ¡Es mentira! – Candy sintió algo que se rompía en su interior al darse cuenta de que debía decir no cuando su alma gritaba un rotundo sí.

\- No, no lo es. Me acosté con Terry. Me he dado cuenta que romper con él fue un error – un incómodo silencio se coló entre los dos.

Albert estaba congelado en su lugar. No sabía qué decir o qué hacer. Candy estaba totalmente segura de que jamás había lastimado a alguien a propósito, pero al mirar a Albert supo que lo acaba de hacer, muy profundamente y estaba segura de que él nunca se lo perdonaría. Sobre todo cuando señalo algo en su cuello y Candy fue consciente de que los ojos azules se estrechaban con calma en su cuello, notando sin duda la marca rojiza que Terry le había hecho. No tenía caso ocultarlo, no si eso servía para alejarlo.

\- Vete – aquellas palabras frías, sinceras y sin vacilación la destrozaron.

\- Lo siento, de verdad.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no me acabas de decir que lo nuestro solo fue deseo? – Candy quiso argumentar algo, pero lo cierto era que eso era lo que había querido provocar. Qué él la odiara y la olvidara.

\- Albert… - él no respondió, no había más palabras porque no había nada más qué decir. Candy se sentía agotada sintiendo el dolor de la reunión previa y que la había orillado a tomar esa decisión, a su vez, Albert luchaba contra la frustración y la rabia que trataba de disfrazar con indiferencia.

Albert la vio irse. Estaba dispuesta a desaparecer de su vida. Para protegerlo.

Silenciosamente, dedicándole una última mirada, Candy tomó su maleta y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

Era terriblemente cruel saber que algo que pudo ser eterno se estaba desmoronando entre sus manos.

Fuera, la lluvia veraniega caía lentamente, fundiéndose con las lágrimas de Candy.

\- Perdóname, Albert, siempre te amaré.

 **Continuará…**

 **Espacio para charlar**

 **Este fic estuvo en mi cabeza mucho tiempo, tengo la idea general de lo que quiero y bueno, veremos qué resulta.**

 **Lo lamento para a aquellas que creen que soy 100% Terrytana, jamás he usado esa etiqueta, siempre me he declarado una Candyfan, leí Alberfics y los disfrute, qué solo he escrito Terryfics hasta ahora es cierto, pero eso no quiere decir nada.**

 **A las Albertfans que se animen a leerme, les aviso que aunque parece bastante obvio, Terry no es el antagonista de esta historia, jamás he aceptado que a un personaje se le denigre para enaltecer a otro y generar morbo, eso no me mueve, así que no pretendan hacer que cambie de opinión con respecto al papel que jugara Terry en este fic.**

 **Solo me queda agradecerles y avisar que tengo el 50% de este fic escrito y publicaré todos los sábados a menos que tenga algún compromiso de fin de semana.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Ceshire…**

 **10 – feb – 2018**


End file.
